Sakura Ogami/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Concept_Profile_Sakura_Ogami.png|Sakura Ogami Character Concept Art. Sakura_Ogami_Timeline_Illustration.png|Sakura's design at different ages, featured in the ''Danganronpa Visual Fan Book Beta ''DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Sakura in DISTRUST. (Top - the second order from left to right). Beta Sakura and Celestia.jpg|Another beta Sakura with Celestia Ludenberg's beta. sakurabeta.jpg|Sakura's beta design solo. Other Sakura Ogami beta 2.jpg|Sakura beta design. (1) Sakura beta design 3.jpg|Sakura beta design. (2) Sakura Beta Design 4.png|Sakura beta design. (3) |-| Game= DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Sakura on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Sakura and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaOgami'sBeta.jpg|Sakura's beta close up. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Danganronpa 1 Sakura Ogami English Game Introduction.png|Sakura's English Introduction (Game) Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in the Cafeteria. Elevator of the First Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Byakuya Celeste Leon.PNG|Sakura and Kyoko Kirigiri at the Class Trial. Chapter 3 DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Chapter 4 Oogami Mono Battle.png|Sakura confronts Monokuma. Oogami Death.png|Sakura's corpse. Oogami body discovered.png|Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Aoi Asahina discovering Sakura's body. Yasuhiro_attacking.png|Sakura getting hit by Yasuhiro Hagakure with a Monokuma Bottle Not dead yet Oogami.png|Sakura's not dead yet. Oogami Suicide Note.png|Writing her final words. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Sakura in an unused beta cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Sakura escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Sakura Ogami.png|Sakura's room. DR1 Present 111 Sakura's Undergarments.gif|Sakura's underwear. Report Card Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Sakura Ogami's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (Deceased). Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 4 Sakura's statue in SDR.png|Sakura's statue as shown in the Grape House. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Sakura Ogami and Nekomaru Nidai fighting.jpg|Sakura and Nekomaru Nidai fighting. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 11 Hifumi and Sakura seal the windows.jpg|Sakura and Hifumi Yamada placing iron bolts on the sealed windows. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Aoi_Asahina_and_Sakura_Oogami_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Aoi Asahina and Sakura in the opening. Episode 01 Sakura_introduction_anime_Ep1_HQ.png|Sakura's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Sakura and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Sakura watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 03 Danganronpa The Animation Sakura Oogami.jpg|Sakura's close up. Ogami anime episode 3.jpg|Sakura shocked as she witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 06 TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Kiyotaka Ishimaru apologizing to Alter Ego for Mondo killing Chihiro. Yamada arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|"Kiyondo" arguing with Hifumi. Episode 07 Sakura confronts Monokuma.jpg|Sakura confronts Monokuma. Episode 08 Monokuma announcing that Oogami is the mole.jpg|Monokuma announcing that Sakura is the Mole. Oogami death anime.jpg|Sakura's corpse discovered in the Rec Room. Episode 09 Hagakure attack Oogami.jpg|Hiro hitting Sakura with a Monokuma bottle. Sakura bloodied head.jpg|Sakura's injury. Sakura has been voted as guilty.jpg|Sakura has been voted guilty. Sakura final word anime.jpg|Sakura writing her final words. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Ending The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending Saisei -rebuild-. End Cards Ep08card.jpg|Sakura in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Sakura in the end card of Episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 11 Fujisaki, Oowada, Oogami, Kuwata, and Maizono.png|Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Owada, Sakura, Leon, and Sayaka in Makoto Naegi's hallucination. Celes, Oogami, and Yamada's death.png|Celestia Ludenberg and Sakura dying in Makoto's hallucination. |-| Manga= Covers Sakura_Kenshiro.png|Sakura and her boyfriend, Kenshiro on the back cover of 4koma KINGS Vol. 1 Back_page_for_4koma_cover_2.png|Sakura and Aoi Asahina on the back cover of 4koma KINGS Vol. 2 4koma_DG1.jpg|Sakura on the front cover of 4koma KINGS Vol. 3 Back_page_for_4koma_cover_4.jpg|Sakura on the back cover of 4koma KINGS Vol. 4 Panels File:Oogamichibi.png|Sakura, in a chibi art style. Sakura carrying Naegi (While Aoi watches).png|Sakura carrying a fainted Makoto Naegi after accidentally getting knocked out by Mondo Owada. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Sakura's reaction to Leon Kuwata being dragged away. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Sakura's reaction after Byakuya Togami comments on the murders being a game. |-| Novels= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Sakura with pigtails. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DanganronpaStageSakuraOgami.jpg|Sakura's (Yukie Yamaguchi) full costume in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Sakura played by Shizuo.png|Sakura's (Shizuyo Yamazaki) costume in the play. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Sakura on the ''Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. Sakura_Stage.jpg|Sakura on stage |-| Official Art= Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' official art. Sakura on the DR 1.2 cover.png|Sakura on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Magazine Scans ''NyanTYPE'' Sakura_and_Aoi_in_Swimsuits.png|Sakura and Aoi Asahina in NyanTYPE October 2013. Promotional Art ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Concept Art Gallery Sakura KO Hifumi.png DA1 concept art 2.png DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 3.png DA1 concept art 4.png ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa: The Animation Aoi, Sakura and Chihiro DVD cover vol 4.jpg|Sakura, Hina and Chihiro Fujisaki on the DVD cover of ''Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4. Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 6 (Standard).jpg|Sakura and Hina on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 6. Wall_Calendar.jpeg|Danganronpa: The Animation 2014 Try-X Wall calendar page Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Sakura Ogami.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 1 05 Sakura Ogami.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Asahina Aoi and Sakura Ogami.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Sakura Ogami.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Sakura Ogami.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Sakura_Ogami_Danganronpa_1_Japanese_Website_Profile.png|Sakura's profile on the Japanese Official Site Sakura_Ogami_Danganronpa_1_English_Website_Profile.png|Sakura's profile on the English Official Site Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|Wallpaper from the Japanese Official Site Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|Wallpaper from the English Official Site Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined Jp).jpg|Wallpaper from the Japanese Official Site Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|Wallpaper from the English Official Site Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|Wallpaper from the Japanese Official Site Danganronpa: The Animation Choose your character.png|Sakura on the character select screen. Sakura_Official_Anime_Site.png|Sakura's profile on the official Japanese anime site. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Sakura on the official site.png|Sakura's profile on the official Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Japanese site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. References ru: Галерея:Сакура Огами